gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cheeta
About the Speedy Deletion for this page: This vehicle is the successor to the Cheetah. It is NOT the same vehicle. It is the SUCCESSOR. This page is needed. The vehicles have different names. Not that different, but different. That is my proposal for why the page shouldn't be deleted. ª░▓◙۝۞ (talk) 14:41, August 20, 2012 (UTC) : Any solid proof on this? I didn't think so. : HuangLee (talk) 14:43, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :How do you know? They just gave us a car with the name "CHEETA" on it. It's probably the Cheetah! Maybe it was an error. We can't say it's the 2nd generation, we have no clues! ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 14:44, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Redirect Cheeta to Cheetah I would like to consider redirecting this image to Cheetah is really think that there is a missing "H" possibly from sunlight redirection. If anyone want's to discuss about the redirection, just reply here. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 14:43, August 20, 2012 (UTC) : Who wants to reconsider that we redirect this page to Cheetah, just ask here. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 14:48, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ::: Just delete the page Extremo, there is clearly enough room where the sunlight is for there to be a H. HuangLee (talk) 14:53, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ::: Well we can also just redirect this page to Cheetah although I do need some support to do this. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 14:57, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Using the Unreleased Template Well, I don't think we should delete this page until the game is released in (what I think will be) March 2013. For now, I'll just put on this template: ª░▓◙۝۞ (talk) 14:45, August 20, 2012 (UTC) PROOF Look here: You could see by measuring the distance between letter that the "H" would match perfectly in the white spot. Still not convinced? ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 14:52, August 20, 2012 (UTC) @Dodo8: You may be right, but I think we should just keep it as until the game's release and the vehicle's examination. ª░▓◙۝۞ [http://goo.gl/4n5Nr|Follow me on Google+!] (talk) 14:59, August 20, 2012 (UTC) : No, no... He is '''right. HuangLee (talk) 14:57, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Dodo is right. This is Cheetah, not Cheeta. There is much more space between the A and the right Flashlight than the C and the left flashlight, showing clearly that there '''is a missing letter. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 15:04, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::This got so bad that Ilan had come and sort it out? Man, the creator of the page messed up. HuangLee (talk) 15:06, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Please hold on for adding the Speedy Deletion thingy. I'm installing Photoshop (got it yesterday) and am going to Photoshop it so you can clearly see that it's the Cheeta, not the Cheetah. Dude, the page was deleted. HuangLee (talk) 15:11, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :Why Rockstar will do such an idiot thing like removing one letter? Dude, live with the facts, this is Cheeta'h', not Cheeta. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 15:13, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Fine. If you want to be that way and lock the page and redirect it, do that. Just wait. I'll laugh when you're driving the Cheeta while playing GTA V. And if I'm wrong, (I have to play GTA V to find out) I will admit it. ª░▓◙۝۞ [http://goo.gl/4n5Nr|Follow me on Google+!] (talk) 15:14, August 20, 2012 (UTC) (Sorry my sig is kinda crappy; I'm not the best Wiki-er although I think I'm an average Wiki-er) : You won't be laughing, Rockstar aren't just going to change the name of one of their most popular cars. HuangLee (talk) 15:15, August 20, 2012 (UTC) But if it IS confirmed that it IS the Cheeta instead of the Cheetah, someone's gonna have to unlock it and I will recreate it. ::Alright. We just have to wait until the game's release. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 15:18, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ª░▓◙۝۞ [http://goo.gl/4n5Nr|Follow me on Google+!] (talk) 15:18, August 20, 2012 (UTC) There is not an argument about it being a Cheeta instead of Cheetah is there? Anyways, I think this new Cheetah is sort of ugly and I wish it would have stayed a Ferrari. When I requested a Cheetah, there was a reason why, if I knew it would look like this, then... I hope there are more Grotti vehicles then. -- Zulu2065 (talk) 18:37, August 20, 2012 (UTC)I :I am willing to bet 10 bucks that Rockstar put that light shine there on purpose. Just to troll us. Not to mention that the word "Cheetah" would be perfectly centered on the back, "Cheeta" wouldn't. Car manufacturers tend to make everything as centered as possible. 18:59, August 20, 2012 (UTC)